Infusion devices and related fluid delivery systems may be used to safely and accurately deliver infusions to patients. Infusion devices may deliver medications, nutrients, and other fluids to a patient. Infusion devices may administer fluids in specific amounts and rates and over periods of time that may be difficult or impractical for a nurse to manually administer. Infusion devices may further be able to control boluses. Infusion devices can be broadly classified by their pumping mechanism, either pulling fluid from a reservoir or pushing fluid from a reservoir. The former includes large volume pumps that pump fluid from a bag or other reservoir through pumping mechanisms, including, for example, a peristaltic pump acting on a fluid line, or a reciprocating piston pump that acts to draw and expel fluid from a defined space. The latter includes syringe pumps that typically secure a syringe barrel in a fixed position and push or “drive” a syringe plunder into a barrel at a controlled rate to expel the fluid. In a typical hospital setting, both syringe pumps and large volume pumps are desirable as medication is loaded into both bags and syringes for administration to patients.